You Have My Sword And My Heart Too
by vampangelkai
Summary: Rei woken up in middle earth. How did he get here? And would he be able to help the fellowship yet let himself fall in love with the ranger? Maybe m-preg in later chapters. Aragorn/Rei Sam/Frodo
1. A Nasty Bump

Hello everyone! Yes I know its been a very long time. But this has been playing on my mind for…well for a long time and I was watching Lord of The Rings today and thought 'why not' So here we are. I owe nothing!

**A nasty bump**

This wasn't real. Rei Kon is dreaming. How could he not be? One minute he was at home, sitting in his tree reading his romance novel. He knew his team mates would laugh at him, but he craved for romance, being eighteen he had only been in one relationship and even then that wasn't serious. But this...this defiantly had to be a dream, it had to be.

Rei was laying in what seemed like an open field, tall grass around him, a dark forest seemed to surrounded the open field. The sky was pure blue, the odd cloud in it. But that's not what bothered Rei, no, it was the eight people standing around him, each one dressing and looking rather...different.

"Look he's awake!" One of the younger ones, he seemed rather cheerful of life, that was noticeable, also was his clothes were rather unique they were a musty green trouser pants, and a white shirt with a beige waist coat. He also had a cloak. Rei had to do a double take of the child's feet, they were bare and...well rather hairy

"Come on Pip, leave the elf some room" Rei looked at the child standing next to the other, he wore similar clothing and had similar features, golden curled locks tuck behind their pointy ears. Rei looked at each one individually, each having something unique about them. There were the four children, two previously mentioned, one rather bulky one and a very slim one that seemed to cling to the bulky ones hand. Next to them was a rather sort man, ginger fizzy hair that went to his beard, he was wearing armour like clothing, and was that an axe attached to his belt?

Rei's eyes widened as he looked over the other companions. "Shh, its alright were not here tp hurt you" a soothing voice came beside him, Rei looked over and saw a beautiful male kneeling before him, long white blond locks reach down past his waist, also tucked behind his pointy ears. Rei noticed a bow and arrows behind the male, but could not bring himself to panic any further, the male seemed to sooth him completely

"W-were am I?" Rei's voice stuttered, the evidence that panic was still within him. When no one answered him straight away Rei quickly sat up "W-who are you all!?"

"Calm down master elf" The Short man growled out, with what seemed detest

"I'm not an elf!" Rei cried out, this caused the eight companions to freeze.

"Dear sir, have you forgotten who you are? Your ears gave you away, not just that but your looks too. You are an elf" A oldish male spoken, reminding Rei of an old wizard like Merlin. The old man was wearing a greyish blue robes and his hat was tall and pointed like a wizards.

"Gandalf...please he's just scared" The beautiful male spoke before turning to Rei "Forgive us. I'm Legolas Greenleaf son of King Thranduil of Mirkword. What may your name be?" The beautiful male spoke

Rei looked uncertain but the males patience was soothing to him "I-i'm Rei" He said slow

"Rei...it's a pleasure to meet you, how old are you?" Legolas asked curiously, the boy looked young.

"Eighteen" Rei muttered lowly but the elf heard

"Eighteen hundred?"

"No...eighteen years" Rei said with a frown, it was impossible for him to live as long. But everyone in the group gasp

"It's not possible!" The old man said "You look way older for an elf"

Rei growled "I'm not an elf! I'm a neko-jinn" Rei looked at each of the confusing faces of the group members

"Legolas I got the plant it should - Oh...he's awake." Rei's head shot around when he heard a new voice. The male was tall and well-built, his dark brown locks laid by his shoulders, but his eyes, those what got Rei's heart thumping. They were pure grey, like looking into the males soul. Rei couldn't move, speak nor could he breath!

Aragorn was suffering the same. He has never seen such a beautiful creature. He lightly coughed "Hello. I'm Aragorn son on Arathron...but you can call me Estel if you wish"

"He's not an Elf" The small male snorted out making Aragorn look at Legolas with confusion

"He say's he's a neko-jinn" He muttered softly, looking just as confused as the ranger. But none the less he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, soothing him as if he was his child. Rei leant into the touch, a soft purr escaped him, once again making everyone freeze.

A small nod from the wizard was made to Aragorn and Aragorn followed him to the off side of the group "I think he's telling the truth" The old wizard muttered "Look at his clothes, and he certainly doesn't speak elf either"

"But Gandalf, what is he? I have never heard such a thing called a neko-jinn" Aragorn stated, but his eyes were still upon the creature, how could he feel the need to protect his being?

Gandalf was quiet for a few moments "Well...he could be from...another world" the wizard spoke slowly for Aragorn, who looked at him in surprise shock "It has never properly been confirmed but there are notes from passed elfs and wizards, indicating a person not from our time were here. They never went into detail, I believe he could be one of these people. Perhaps he could help us" the wizard stated with hope

Aragorn looked back over to the boy who Legolas seemed to come rather close to, like his own kin. Aragorn felt the same, the need to protect him. But his reasons were far different from Legolas'


	2. Elf Graces an All

**Elf Graces an All**

Rei was sitting in front of a fire, it had been a few hours since he woken up, it was now night-time and the group had individually spoken to him, introducing themselves. The four children he first thought were in fact not children, they were in fact older than himself, they were Hobbits, or halflings. Rei was fascinated by them, they were rather amusing to watch especially Pippin, who was so child like he couldn't help but laugh at him. Other than Pippin there was Merry, who was always attached to Pippins hip, being best friends. Then there was Frodo and Sam, those two seemed to be attached by the hip for completely different reasons. It was obvious they were in love.

On his left was Legolas, he was in fact a elf, who Rei found himself being fond of. Legolas was so carefree and cared for nature but was very good with his bow and arrow. On his right was the short man who was actually a dwarf, Gimli. At first the dwarf didn't seem to like Rei but it was soon resolved when it came out Rei wasn't an elf. It seemed elves and dwarfs did not get on, Rei wasn't sure he even wanted to know the reason.

Next to Legolas was the four hobbits and next to them was a man, not Aragorn no. This man, Boromir was far different, his aura was darker, full of need and greed. Rei was rather wary of him, his eyes lingered on Rei's body rather too much, full of lust, and it made Rei's body shiver unpleasantly. Next to Gimli was the old man, who was actually a wizard like Rei first thought. Gandalf, he believed Rei was indeed from another world, but had no idea how to get him back.

Then...well then there was Aragorn, he was sitting opposite Rei on the other side of the fire. His eyes would not leave Rei's, but unlike Boromir's, his was kind and gentle. Rei found it hard to turn away from him, but he blushed every time none the less. He brought Legolas' cloak further around him, hoping no one could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"What are we going to do now?" the rough voice of Gimli spoke.

Everyone was silent, they all knew the journey was dangerous with or without Rei. Rei looked around the fellowship with unease. "Were are you all going?" He spoke clearly. Once again the group remained silent until Aragorn spoke

"Were going to Mordor" "Ara-" "No Gandalf, he has the right to know where we are heading before he decides to join us" Aragorn said sternly at the old wizard, though Aragorn never wants to let this beautiful creature go, he does not want to put his life in danger. "Mordor is a dark place. Its blocked out by black gates that are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Aragorn repeated the words Boromir said in the council meeting earlier that day. He spoke lowly, giving Rei chills

"W-what are orcs?" Rei asked timidly

"Orcs were once Elves" Legolas took over "Dark elves, their mind poisoned by Sauron"

"He is the owner of a powerful ring" Aragorn came back in, standing up "One ring of great power, one ring to rule them all" Aragorn walked over to Frodo "We currently now have that one ring. But we intend to destroy it"

"Why?" Rei questioned "If its so powerful why destroy it?"

"Over two thousand years ago Sauron had middle earth in the palm of his hands" Aragon turned to look at Rei "This power it too much for anyone to bear, it will slowly destroy your mind, control you" Aragorn spoke "It needs to be destroyed, trust me on this" Rei could only nod, he did trust this man.

Aragorn gave a single nod back before he walked away to take the first watch. Slow many of the fellowship went to their own makeship beds, Gimli and Legolas the only two staying besides Rei. With little hesitation Rei stood up, letting the cloak fall from him, and he followed the ranger.

"So...what part do you play?" He asked once he sat beside the man

Aragorn looked over at Rei in surprise before he looked down at his sword, that rested upon his lap. "There is a kingdom here, called Gondor. When the great battle first started the king was killed. It was then that his son Isildur, picked up his father's sword and destroyed Sauron." Aragorn went silent for a moment "He went to destroy the ring but...he took the ring, promised to use it for the greater good. Many years passed, when Isildur and his men were ambushed by a pack of orcs. There he used the ring to flea whilst his men were getting slaughtered. It was there the ring abandoned Isildur leaving him to die"

Rei was silent as he listened to the story. But when Aragorn said nothing else he frowned "This doesn't mention how your involved" He mumbled softly

"I'm Isildur's heir, his blood runs through my veins"

Rei's mouth formed a 'o' as it clicked in his head. He was silent for a few moments he knew what troubled the male "You are not Isildur" He mumbled making Aragorn looked down at him.

Aragorn smiled down at Rei, and didn't hesitate to put his arm around him when he saw Rei starting to shiver "We'll see" He mumbled softly, smiling as he felt Rei snuggle into his side. Aragorn rested his cheek against the top of Rei's head "Whether you decide to join us or not Rei is completely up to you, but if you do decide to join us I will protect you no matter what, you have my sword...and my heart" When he heard no reply Aragorn looked down and smiled, seeing Rei fast asleep "Goodnight...my beautiful creature" He whispered kissing the top of Rei's head.

Slowly night turned to day and Aragorn couldn't sleep, his watch had ended hours ago yet his mind wouldn't rest. So he took up Rei watching. It was simple really. All he did was watch Rei as he slept, and boy didn't he sleep beautifully. Aragorn was far too busy concentrating on watching Rei he failed to sense Legolas sneaking up on him. This caused him to jump out of his skin and glare at Legolas, who brushed it off with a light chuckle

"You better be careful Aragorn he might wake up" Legolas nodded his head to the side and both he and Aragorn walked off just on the outskirts of camp "What are you doing Aragorn?"

The man frowned "What is it you mean?"

"I mean...why are you falling for him? What about Arwen? I thought you loved her?"

"I do...but only as a sister. She knows this Legolas, you know me! I would never do something without reason. Besides she has left middle earth with the rest of the elves" Aragorn spoken fast "I don't want to hurt him Legolas, I know you have bonded with him too. Not the same as me but as a sibling, I see it. He has that effect on us all" Aragorn spoke in a whisper tone "I believe he has something that'll save us all"

Legolas was quite for a few moments. Yes he knew that Aragorn had only loved Arwen as a sister, but he didn't know he had told her so, after all he was still wearing that jewel that she gave him "If you hurt him Aragorn I won't hesitate to kill you" He mumbled as he stormed off.

Aragorn sighed as he watched the elf go over to Rei, who was just waking up.

Rei groaned as he sat up blinking his eyes open. They widened for a second before everything rushed back to him and he sighed "So it wasn't a dream" He mumbled to himself

"Nope" Legolas smiled at him as he sat next to him "Your hair is a mess in that wrap" He chuckled lightly as he watched Rei fuss about unwrapping his hair letting it get tangled. Legolas laughed even more "Here...let me" Legolas knelt behind the neko and untangled the knots "Your hairs so soft" Legolas mumbled gently "Lets leave it out, you look so much better, and I think it'll be safer for you if we let people think you were an elf"

Rei nodded gently letting the elf fix his hair. Once finish he stood up and smiled "Look elf like now?"

Legolas laughed "You do not have the graces to be a elf yet...but I suppose that will be over look" He smiled softly as he too stood up. "Have you decided what you are going to do yet?" Rei shook his head "Yes I suppose it his a tough decision to make...but I think you should stay with us, it might be more dangerous for you to be on your own"

Rei nodded, he had thought of this. His eyes looked around the group, who where just waking up, his eyes locked on to Aragorn's which made him shyly smiled which was returned with a soft one. "I think I would like that" He spoke to Legolas, still looking at Aragorn.


	3. Day's Passing By

**Chapter 3 - Day's Passing By**

The days were passing by them, each day Aragorn and Rei grew closer and closer. Both Aragorn and Legolas taught Rei how to use a bow and sword, Rei learnt rather quickly, but he still felt the eyes of the other man upon the group. Boromir. Rei wasn't sure, but he was certain this was not who the man really was.

The fellowship where sitting in a rock quary, Boromir was teaching two of the hobbits, Pippin and Merry, on their sword skills. Rei couldn't help to smile

"The hobbits loves Boromir" Rei looked up at Aragorn who had spoken

"Yes...I believe he loves them too...he's more free with them, himself. I some times wonder..." Rei cut himself off

"You wonder what?" Aragorn asked, sitting next to him

Rei looked hesatant at first "I feel...like their is a darkness inside of him...something that is not meant to be there"

Before Aragorn spoke Gimli's loud voice was heard "I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome"

Aragorn scoffed making Rei raise an eyebrow "Will we not get a royal welcome?" Rei spoke lowly so only Argorn would hear

"Going to Moria would...would be my last resort" he mumbled in reply

Rei nodded in understanding and watched the Hobbits before something caught his eye. The neckace around Aragorns neck, it had caught his attention a few times. "That necklace...where did you get it?" Rei bit his lip "Sorry that was rather forward of me-"

"Its fine" Aragorn smiled "My...sister gave me it" At Rei's questionable look he explained "Remember I told you about me being Isildur's heir?" Rei nodded "Well, when he was killed his first born went into hiding. The line of the Gondor king has been hidden for years. There is a city called Rivendale, its a elvish city. Their king is called Elron, he is known to have looked after passed heir's of Gondor. So he took me in when my mother passed away. He was like a father to me, his children took me in. Twin sons and his daughter. His daughter, Arwen, is rather beautiful, one of the fairest elves people have seen. When I grew up I once thought I loved her. But I soon learnt it was a sibling love I shared." Aragorn smiled "Arwen of course knew, she is gifted like that, she did not share the same love that I once thought. She too loved me as a sibling. She gave me this, her mother gave it to her. A gift to remember her by. Arwen has left middle earth"

"Left?" Rei croaked out

"Its quite hard to explane...Elves say its a calling, when they feel they have no use for the world, they take a boat and go off to the sea, I suppose you would call it heaven" Rei nodded in understanding "Here" Aragorn took the necklace off and went to pass it to Rei

"Oh...no I couldn't! It's yours-"

"It's mine to do as I please...I think it will suit you better" Rei licked his dried lips and turned around So Aragorn could put it on him. When he turned back Aragorn held in his gasp "You...it suits you" he spole gently, running his fingers through Rei's raven hair

Rei blushed lightly before he eagerly dug through his pockets and pulled out his red bandana "It's no jewel but...my mother gave this to me before...well before she left me" He soke as he tied it around aragorns wrist, so not to be in his way "That symbol...it's called the Yin and Yang, it is like oposites water and fire, high and low, light and dark. It's how even though there oposite together their even greater" he spoke smiling.

Aragorn felt touched, glad to learn different information. Slowly the two of them were leaning in closer, their lips almost touching.

Legolas shout pulled them apart "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn cried out, quickly grabbing Rei's hand and pulling him along, hiding in between the rocks and the grass, quickly one by one they all went into hiding, Sam ensured that their fire was out before hiding along side their pony.

Rei bit his lower lip as he buried his face into Aragorn's chest, who was just holding him just as tight.

Mer seconds passed before a flock of black birds rushes overhead, cawing loudly. They circle the hill, then turn and fly back Southward, were they once came

Gandalf was the first to come out of hiding. "They where Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched." He spoke before looking up at the mountain beside the fellowship "We must take the Pass of Caradhras"

A heavy sigh escaped Aragorn as he looked over Rei's form "You best take my cloak. It's going to be cold" Rei nodded and let Aragorn help him up before helping the others collect their things.

Aragorn wasn't kidding when he said cold. Rei clung the cloak close to his skin as they moved further up the mountain, the snow blizard was getting more ferced the further they climbed. Legolas kept close to Rei, but it did so little to warm him

"Gandalf we need to set camp! He can't go on like this!" Legolas called out "The hobbits need rest too" the four hobbits looked just as bad as Rei. With Gandalfs short nod Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir started to set up camp. Once one of the tents where set up Aragorn pulled Rei inside, putting on a second cloak

"Y-you'll f-fr-freeze" Rei chattered out. Aragorn only shook his head and pulled Rei closer

"I'm used to this" He mumbled into Rei's hair "Just pretend your somewhere warm" He whispered soothing sighing with relief as Rei's shivers started to calm down

"Is he okay?" Legolas asked as he came into the tent, ensuring he kept it tight shut behind him. Rei didn't answer but Aragorn nodded "Oh you poor thing" The elf mumbled to himself "Sam is cooking up some stew I'll make sure he'll get some" He stated to Aragorn who once again nodded.

Legolas ensure Rei had an extra helping of the stew and when morning came the storm had settled. Rei was the first to wake up and he smiled down at Aragorn's sleeping form. Wriggling out of Aragorn's arms Rei stepped out of the tent and smiled as the sun it his face. It looked beautiful the view. It was still cold but not as cold.

"Its lovely up here isn't it?" Rei jumped as he looked over at the males voice, it was none over than Boromir, he looked more carefree

"Yes it is" Rei smiled as he looked down into the snow he jumped when something cold and wet was thrown at him. Rei blinked a number of times before he slowly turned to face Boromir, who was looking a little 'too' innocent "Have you just thrown a snow ball at me?" Rei asked in disbelief

"Me? Would I?" He gasped in mock horror before he turned and run, Rei chasing after him throwing more snow balls at the man. The chasing soon turned and Boromir soon went after Rei, quickly catching up to him and pulled him to the ground. The two of them rolled around in the snow before Boromir had pinned Rei on the ground. The to where chuckling but it slowly drifted. Rei's heart sunk as he saw that dark look return in Boromir's eyes. Just as the man leant down to kiss Rei a noise from camp snapped him out of it.

Legolas climbed out of his tent, Rei took the opportunity and quickly got up and headed over to the elf


	4. Far Too Close

**Chapter 4 - Far Too Close**

Rei was blushing deeply. How could Boromir be like that? One minute acting so friendly then he had to ruin it by trying to kiss him? Shaking his head he smiled shyly at Legolas "Good morning"

The elf smiled brightly "Yes this morning is good, I can sense that the weather is on our side, for now at least" Rei only nodded, he was already used to the elf's riddles and odd soft words. Rei walked passed Legolas and walked into the tent, smiling down at the sleeping figure before him.

"Its rude to stare" okay maybe not so sleeping figure. Rei couldn't help but smile as Aragorn opened his eyes "You look better than last night" Rei nodded

"There's no storm...clear skys, Legolas seems to think that the weather will be on our side for now" both he and Aragorn chuckled as Rei knelt beside him. Aragorn raised one of his hands and rested it upon Rei's cheek, making the neko-jinn smile. They stayed like that for awhile, in silence enjoying the quite. Aragorn soon pulled his hand away to stand up

"We must not waste today then, come" He held out his hand and Rei didn't hesitate to place his hand upon Aragorns. Rei smiled as he was pulled up, Aragorn pushing a few loose strands of hair behind Rei's ear, slowly his hand drifted down to where the Elven star layed "It really does suit you...you beautiful creature" he whispered gently against Rei's cheek.

Rei smiled at that, it wasn't the first time Aragorn had said this, the first time though Rei was highly offended, being called a creature wasn't something he thought was a compliment, but when he brought up the subject to Legolas the elf explained it wasn't something to be offended by. So Rei took pleasure in it, being called beautiful.

The two walked out of the tent, seeing most where already up, Sam had started breakfast whilst Legolas stood guard. Rei looked up at the bright sun, his eyes squinting lightly before closing them, letting the light of the sun hit him. A flash of fire flashed through his mind making him snap his eyes open, Rei looked around and saw no one had noticed. He was getting odd flashes like this, of fire and what seemed like an eye. He did not bring up his concern though, he did not wish to worry anyone.

As Legolas stated the weather wasn't as bad, at least not until they climbed further up the mountain. Aragorn was behind the group whilst Gandalf lead the way. Rei was behind the hobbits, helping them through the snow as much as he could. Frodo talking to him, asking about his world

"Well...I was living with some friends, we were...a team of sorts, like with sports" Rei explained about the beyblades and all, pulling out his own. "See, they like spin and its a battle of sorts, actually compared to all this stuff it looks...lame?" he chuckled at Frodo's expression "It means silly...pathetic?"

"I don't think its pathetic...if your passionate about it" Frodo said with a smile, which Rei gave him a small one

"I think I was loosing my passion, I mean I love Drigger and all but...its like a childs sport and I had nothing to show for it"

"Drigger?" Frodo asked

"Yeah...its him" Rei pointed to the centre of the beyblade where a picture of a white tiger laid "He's...my guardian as such, even without the blade I don't think I can live my life without him" Rei smiled as warmth came from his blade, indicating that Drigger felt the same. Frodo smiled at Rei, it was obvious that he cared for this...blade? Frodo grunted as his foot lost balance making him fall and roll down the hill.

Luckily Aragorn was there to stop him from falling any further "Frodo! Are you alright?" He asked, a panicked look came over Frodo as he searched for the ring. Rei made his way over

"The ring!" Frodo cried out, but the three fellowship all turned when an airy silence fell upon the group.

The three of them turned and saw Boromir picking up the chain that had the ring upon it. Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet, eyes still fixed on the other male "Boromir" His voice was stern, his hand already reaching for his sword

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing" Boromir was mumbling to himself, only Rei able to pick it up with his hearing. Rei's eyes were widened lightly, as he saw that look...that dark look

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo" he growled heavily, making Boromir snap out of his trance, Rei watched as the darkness faded from the mans eyes. Boromir looked at the ring, a frown upon his face before he walked towards the hobbit

"As you wish...I care not" Frodo all but snatched the ring and placed it back around his neck, Rei's eyes now back on Frodo. Boromir jokingly tousled Frodo's hair Before he turns to resume climbing. Frodo looks on suspiciously before he too slowly follows. Aragorn releases his grip from his sword and the breath he was holding onto

"We need to keep an eye on Boromir" He mumbled to Rei, knowing he could hear him

"I do not think Boromir is the only one we need to watch" Aragorn looked at Rei with a single raised eyebrow "Did you not see the look on Frodo's face? That snatch was not something to over look" Both Rei and Aragorn looked over at where Frodo walked up to Sam who held his hand firmly, chatting away to Frodo who seemed not to be listening

"Perhaps you are right...Come on" Aragorn smiled as he placed a hand behind Rei's back helping him up the mountain

"The ring...is it...mind controling?" Rei asked, he knew so little about the ring

"I'm...unsure, I suppose theres a pull there, do not get me wrong sometimes I have these thoughts, how I can use the ring for greater good...I beleive that is what Boromir has through his mind too. The ring is extremly powerful, and it draws you in and thats what the ring wants"

"You speak like the ring has its own mind" Rei spoke confusingly

"When the ring creator, Sauron, died its said his soul was sucked into the ring. And that once the ring is returned so will Sauron himself. The ring wants to get back to its master" Rei bit his lower lip as he looked over at the remainder of the fellowship his eyes landing on Boromir's back

"So...this isn't really Boromir then is it?" He asked looking back up at Aragorn

"No...its not him. Well...remember when you said about a darkness in him?" Rei nodded at this "Well that is the ring, the ring knows the weakness of men, how easily they are corrupted" Aragorn looked down

"You are not Isildure" Rei said, resting his hand upon Aragorn's cheek making him look at Rei "You are Aragorn...King of Gondor, and a great man, I do not see the darkness in your eyes..." he whispered softly Aragorn rested his hand upon Rei's their eyes locked.

"Isildure's blood runs through my vains! His weakness-" Rei cut him off

"Your time will come and I know you will fight this" Rei rested his forehead against Aragorns. Suddenly Rei's head snapped forward, a frown marred his face "What was that?" He spoke out loud

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya_"(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)

Legolas frowned as he too heard the voice, by now the fellowship where at the cliff side of the mountain "There is a fell voice on the air"

Gandalf gasped and cried out "Its Saruman!" The mountain shook, starting an small avalanche, missing the fellowship only by a inch or two

"Gandalf! He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn cried over, pulling Rei closer to his chest

Gandalf Shook his head "No! We have no other choice!" With that Gandalf rises on the snow, walking to the edge and raised his staff chanting out a counter spell "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_"(Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!_ (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)

The spell Saruman chanted sent lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship below. Legolas snatches Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the snow buries them completely, Aragorn wrapped himself around Rei whilst Boromir did the same around the hobbits. One by one they all emerged from the snow Boromir being the first to recover

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" He spoke to Gandalf but Aragorn viciously shook his head

"No. The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard! We would be in more danger!" Gimli stood up and shook off the snow, speaking carmly for once

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria. Gandalf we would be a lot safer!" Rei looked up at Aragorn, feeling the ranger tense up.

"Aragorn?" He whispered in worry

"Let the ring barer decide" Gandalfs voice spoke in the background but all Rei cared was Aragorn

"Its too dangerous" Aragorn mumbled as he pulled Rei closer

"We'll go through the mines" Frodo's voice spoken up and all Rei remembers is the look of fear upon Aragorns face


End file.
